It's Time
by NothingLeftToSayImagineDragons
Summary: When Barry and Carol find out about Kacey's boxing they beat her, and (unsurprisingly) Nikki comes to the rescue! Rated T. Please review!


**_It's just a little idea I had. It will get longer, something I really want to carry on with! Also, RIP Grantly, This is dedicated to him... (Yeah. I dedicate it to dead fictional characters. oh well._**

* * *

Kacey's Pov

I opened my eyes, surprised to see the streetlights on, the orange glow streaming in through my open curtains. Wait. They ARE not my curtains. I looked around me, the room I was in was not mine. I sat up quickly, a sharp pain in my ribs making me gasp with pain. Then it all came back to me.

_"Kacey you are NOT boxing. I don't care if you're going to be the next flaming Mike Tyson you are NOT boxing." My mum shouted, slapping me sharply around the the face. I retaliated, punching her in the stomach before Barry waded in, punching me in the ribs, the face and the chest. I managed to stumble outside, and by total luck I still had my phone in my pocket. I looked through my contacts, looking for someone to call. I wondered about Dynsasty, but she would be really worried. I scrolled through my texts, the last I had received which was from Miss Boston, reminding me I had training after school._

_I rang her, holding my breath shakily as I waited for her to pick up._

_"Hello?" She said, after the dialling tone had finished._

_"Miss? Can you help me? I'm at the end of my road. Barry has beaten me up and my mum has slapped me. Please?" I said, trying not to cry at the effort of holding my phone to my ear._

_"Kacey? Yes, I'm on my way, I'm so sorry. Look, I'll be 5 minutes." She said, before hanging up._

_*5 mins later*_

_Her car pulled up at the side of the road, and she got out, running around to help me into the car. When I got into the car she studied my face carefully, before sighing._

_"Kacey, I don't think that you should be living there anymore, not with them doing this." She said, gesturing to the cut above my eye._

_"But Miss, I don't want to go into care, please? Barry would kill me." I said, wincing as small tears ran down my bruised cheeks. _

_"No, you wont have to go into care but I am NOT having you stay there with them. You might be able to come and stay with me though? If you want?" She said, smiling slightly._

_I nodded. _

Miss Boston must have heard me, because she came in holding a glass of water. She sat down carefully on the end of the bed, passing me the water which I gratefully gulped down.

"Kacey I was serious about what I said, you can stay here, but I'm going to need a few days to get the spare room sorted, get a bed and stuff. I never bothered to unpack half of the boxes! Oh, and you have to have a few days of school because I think you have bruised your ribs, so I have rang and arranged with Christine for us to both have the rest of the week off." She said, taking the now empty glass off me.

"Miss, thank you so much! I am so glad I don't have to stay living there, with Dyns gone Barry is worse than ever!" I said, smiling at her.

"Right, its 7:00 now, so do you want any food? I didn't want to leave you when you were unconscious, but I could order something if you're hungry?" She asked, rummaging around in her handbag and producing a takeaway pizza leaflet. She handed it to me, although I already knew what I wanted, a BBQ chicken pizza and a can of sprite. I asked her if I could have it, and she replied laughing.

"Kacey, I don't know what the rules were at your house, but when it comes to take away pizza you can have anything you want! I think I might join you actually, have the same. I'll just give them a ring." She said, holding my hand.

I nodded, as she went of into the kitchen to ring for the delivary. I felt my eye, and there was a sterile pad attached to it, and she had done an excellent job of patching me up.

*3 hours later*

We were both lying on the bed, as a film we had both wanted to see, despicable me (childish, I know, but…) was on and I couldn't get out of bed very easily. And out of nowhere I decided to do something. And I did it.


End file.
